


Anything you can do, I can do better

by smirkingcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can do this. Of course he can. And he will do it better than Harry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything you can do, I can do better

**Author's Note:**

> gift written for [enchanted_jae](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/) for the 2015 [owl_exchange fest](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/)!

Draco sighs as he looks back down at his plan. So far the only thing that really can go wrong, is the weather. According to the forecast it shouldn't and really, it isn't like he has troubles with weather spells. But just in case he has researched them to make sure everything goes perfectly.

However the nagging feeling that something will go wrong is still there.

If he is honest with himself, this is way out of his comfort zone, and as he reads once more over his plan, he acknowledges that. It's also way out of character for him. He simply isn't that bloke. And that is the problem, because Harry is.

Usually he can take all the jokes, the teasing side comments, the huffed words and the open commentary. He doesn't really care what Harry's friends - and on occasion, his own friends - think about Harry's and his relationship.

But they hurt Harry the: " _But you don't care for him!_ " or the " _Can't you do it for Harry even once?_ " and all the other phrases they come up with. Five years ago, Harry had laughed and said: "You can't judge what I get or don't get" in such a suggestive voice that the Weasel had shrieked and Draco had to smile too. 

The last couple of months however, Harry would only shrug and take a huge gulp of his ale. Draco doesn't think that Harry really doubts his feelings - they both know they are in this together - but apparently Harry requires some stupid gesture nonetheless. 

Which led to weeks of research and this plan right in front of him.

It definitely is going to be a big romantic gesture. Really it screams cliché and Draco isn't normally fond of such things.

He doesn't mind them so much when Harry is the one doing them- well, he was embarrassed when Harry came back from his holiday in Egypt early with bouquet of red roses, Harry had stormed into Draco's office - leaving the door wide open, the forgetful dork - and declaring how much he missed him. And when Draco had scowled at the roses, he produced a package of the most amazing chocolate Draco has ever seen. The kiss was front page in the _Prophet_ the next day and his colleagues teased him for months. Stupid Gryffindors never thinking about the reprucations of their actions. No in fact, Harry had been very satisfied with himself.

Or the time when Harry, appeared out of the blue during a shopping trip with Pansy in Diagon Alley, hugged him tightly, and then disapperated them to a reclusive hut in the snowy alps, where they had stayed for the whole weekend. Pansy had been beyond furious. The weekend had been absolutely amazing though.

Draco sighs again, if he had a choice, he would put it off for longer, getting comfortable with the idea and mustering up the confidence to really be able to pull it off. Not that he doesn't know his plan by heart, but while he knows what he is supposed to be doing and when, he also knows that Harry isn't really predictable- even if his friends call him that, most of what Harry does still puzzles Draco. But he has no choice. It has to be tomorrow, and not only because of the weather, but also because soon their friends will figure out his surprise, and then all his planning will be wasted since none of their friends can keep their damn mouths shut! 

He glances once more over his plan, before he hides it and goes to bed.

"S'late," Harry mumbles in his sleep but moves to his side of the bed, making Draco smile at him

"I'm sorry, I had things to take care of," he answers softly, moving close to Harry, who as usual hugs him and doesn't let him go.

"Boring, 'm sure," Harry tries to have a conversation, even though he is clearly beat.

"My time would have been better spent with you, but it wasn't that boring." Draco moves his hands around Harry, letting one slide up to Harry's neck and caressing him.

"Go to sleep," he whispers against Harry's lips and kisses them softly.

"Mhmm alre'y a'leep," is the last comment Draco receives, making him chuckle.

Maybe tomorrow will be fun and well... romantic, or something close to it after all.

...

The next morning Draco jumps out of bed and barely makes it to the toilet before it feels like he's vomiting out his guts.

"Oh no, not you too," he hears Harry say from the doorway. 

"Potter, go away," he barks, which was a mistake since his stomach decides that there is actually something left in it, that has to be gone.

"Oh Merlin, this is so undignified," Draco complains, as Harry puts a wet flannel on his neck and wipes his mouth.

"Come now, I have seen you in worse situations than this," Harry speaks softly but Draco is still able to pick up on the badly hidden humour. 

"Thanks for reminding me of all those times," Draco huffs, before he whimpers again.

They sit a few moments in silence, before something registers in Draco's mind, and he starts to sit up sharply: "What do you mean with 'not me too'?" 

"The bug that's going around? I know George and Ron are out cold, and Neville told me it has even reached the school. Madam Pomfrey is not amused. The last time Neville saw her, she was about to forbid anymore Hogsmade trips, since apparently this is where the older students caught it. And now it has you too," Harry answers, helping him up. "I guess this means our plans for today have to wait."

"No, no, no. You promised me tonight, and I'll just take some _pepper-up_ and will be fine in no time," Draco protests, moving away from Harry. If he was superstitious, he would call this a bad omen, but really a Malfoy does not believe in superstitions.

...

As Draco came home from work, to get ready for his date with Harry, he really wished he believed in superstitions, because then he might be prepared for his trousers to just no longer fit. He could widen them with a hasty spell, but he is not a tailor, his spell would be messy, and the fine, distinct cut of his trousers would be ruined. He could wear Harry's trousers, but while he doubts Harry would notice, Draco would certainly not feel comfortable. No, it will have to be the messy trousers, at least he will be wearing his own, which are far more comfortable than Harry's, for sure.

"Draco you have five minutes before the portkey you arranged goes off." Harry shouts from the kitchen, and Draco panics, before he realises that the trousers and his shoes are all the things he needs.

He hurries into the kitchen, where Harry already has the portkey in his hand.

"Just in time," Harry grins, and takes his hand, before they vanish. "You cut it close there, aren't you the one always telling me that a portkey is not something to be late too" Harry grins, before he looks around. "Rome?" He sounds astonished and Draco grins.

"Rome," Draco nods. "How good of you to state the location to which I arranged our trip," Draco tries to sound haughty, and Harry obviously notices. Harry once told him, he found that tone incredible hot, when Draco does it.

"So, Rome, where are we off to now?" Harry asks, after he clears his throat, a visible blush decorating his cheeks.

"I shall lead the way," Draco says. He takes Harry's hand and navigates them through the small alleys.

...

By the time they are back in Britain, just outside of London, Draco is fighting tears of anger, but even worse is the rain that is hitting his face.

"Damn it," he explodes and hastily grabs his wand, trying to make the rain turn to snow, but it has no effect. He is unable to focus on the magic, due to the anger and disappointment he feels

"Draco, calm down." Harry shakes him softly. "It has been a great night, I don't understand why you are so angry."

"Great night? This night was a utter disaster!" Draco shouts and accidentally stomps his feet in a puddle, splashing them both in water. "Well, fuck it!"

"Why? I thought it was nice for you to do all of this for me," Harry smiles. 

"It's not supposed to be nice, you prat, it's supposed to be romantic! Didn't you see the pattern? Here I even made a damn fucking list-" he pulls out the list from his cloak pocket and shoves it into Harry's face, so that Harry can see all of his notes "-with all the places. Rome: where we met for the first time after the fucking war, five years and eight months ago. We had dinner in the same restaurant, and we both ordered the 'Panna Cotta' for dessert and realised we have something incommon! Only tonight there was no fucking Panna Cotta. How can there be no Panna Cotta in Rome!" He stomps again his anger getting the better of him. "Then we went to Rennes, where we called each other by our first names for the first time over a fantastic bottle of red wine. But somehow tonight the brand we had last time was sold out! Again? How is this possible? I owled them last week and they told me they had the wine in stock. Why didn't I reserve one? I don't know, mostly because I trusted them and I think I actually forgot to sent the reservation," he sighed, brushing his wet hair out of his face. "And now we are here, just outside of London, where you kissed me for the first time on a cold December night like this one. The snow was falling softly down on us, and we both didn't really care. And just like back then the weather forecast told me it's supposed to snow tonight for the first time this year. I wanted this to be romantic, because you always do romantic stuff, and for once I wanted to return the favour, make you happy, show you that I care." Draco's anger deflats and his shoulders slump. Fucking rain! Stupid romance! 

"You remembered all that?" Harry asks, smiling. 

"Of course I did, well, I noted it down in my journal, because I'm actually afraid I'll forget some of the things you have done for me, because you do so many of them," Draco confesses, still upset.

"You fear you will forget them?" Harry grins harder. "You are too cute." Harry moves closer, nuzzling Draco's nose with his own. "I love you very much" he says softly, caressing Draco's cheek.

"That's not all. I wanted to go to the hotel where you first told me you loved me, but its closed due to renovations," Draco confessed and mutters some vile curses beneath his breath.

Draco can feel Harry move his hand, and then there is a softly whispered spell before cold flakes touch his cheek.

"I will make it snow, if you want to have snow. I will give you everything, because you know I can, being a big, bad war hero and all that."

Draco rolls his eyes: "You can be so sappy, that it borders on disgusting" he says, but he can't fight his lips spreading in a small smile, before he moves his head, and searches Harry's eye.

"I have an early Christmas gift for you too," Draco starts, taking one last deep breath. "I wanted to say this later, beneath the stars to make it as romantic as possible," he smiles, before he took Harry's hand in his. "We are going to be parents," he says softly and kisses Harry's lips, before the git has a chance to say something to embarrass Draco further. The whole night has been embarrassing enough for his taste. Draco is also fairly certain that living with Harry for the next few months will be very difficult, because they will be sappy, happy, and as embarrassingly romantic as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or on [LiveJournal](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/).


End file.
